1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat typically has a seat back and a headrest. The seat back and the headrest each have a frame and a pad that is attached to the frame. The seat back and the headrest conventionally have various shapes. For example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2007-507389 (JP-A-2007-507389) describes a seat back and headrest in which the back distance between the frame of the seat back and the back of the user is substantially the same as the head distance between the frame of the headrest and the head of the user. As a result, when the vehicle is struck from behind (i.e., during a rear impact), the head and torso of the user are restrained at substantially the same instant by the frame of the seat back and the frame of the headrest, so it can be suppressed that the user suffers whiplash.